Starstruck
by Angelus0078
Summary: Charlie Buckton, a 16 year old girl who always wanted a normal life despite the mayhem she caused in school. But when she is forced to move to summer bay, where her father is The Inspector of the police department. Her So-called Normal Life, is turned into somting that is nowhere near Normal, When she meets Joey Collins and her Adopted family. (Not Trying to be a Twilight rip off)
1. Prolouge

Prologue

**France, 12/04 1914,**

It wasn't easy looking at all the soldiers coming in being brought on stretches and covered in bandages, but being a nurse wasn't supposed to be easy, especially being so close to the front line while hearing all the gunshots and the explosions but i needed to focus my attention back on my duties. After what seamed like days we managed to get most of the soldiers sorted out and resting in their beds, but 7 weren't so lucky and taken to the morgue, it was never easy to watch some who fight for their country and put their lives on the line to see them die a slow and painful death, "Hey you don't look so good", one of the nurses said, it was obvious that she had been watching me for a while, "I'm ok its just not easy watching them die, do you mind if i go and get some air"?, she gave me a 'are-you-insane' look for a few seconds but then just simply said, "yeah sure I'll cover you for a bit, and I'm Elizabeth, by the way, what's your name?" getting to know people was never my thing, but it was nice that she was covering for me, "Joey Collins" i answered, and with that i walked off in hurry mainly because i felt like i was going to be sick.

Sitting outside was never nice, seeing as there was always the smell of gun powder in the air, it wasn't a very pleasant smell to say the least but in these time i guess you had to get used to it, i had just sat down when i heard someone crying, then i saw him, a British solder by the looks of his uniform, he was crawling away from me so i had to make sure that he was ok, but i had to be careful, "Are you ok", i said, he didn't answer he just kept crawling away, "hold on" i said "I'm here to help you" that got his attention, He looked at me for a second then slowly still he looked over my shoulder to a point over my shoulder, terror then flooded over him. The next thing i knew there was flash and bang, then searing pain, I had been shot.

I fell to the floor cradling the wound with my hands but there was nothing stopping the blood from coming out of my body, i don't know what happened to the solder all i know for certain is that i heard a snap like someone stepping on a twig and a thud, and then i heard no more.

Suddenly my eyes started to blur, just as i thought that i was going to die a voice spoke quickly and quietly, "Don't worry I'm here to help you", the voice was male but i didn't recognize it. Slowly he lifted me up into his arms and carried me back into the medical tent.

I don't really want to talk about what happened next, but what did happen changed my life, i lost my family and my life that day but i Gained and new family and a new life, and then 98 years later i met the person i had been waiting for my whole life, Her name was Charlie Buckton.


	2. Time for a Change

**Chapter 1**

**Time for Change.**

Death what is he? Is he a faceless omen that is used to frighten small Children in their bedtime stories? Could he be an evildoer who likes to stalk his victims like a shadow hunting them until the day they die? Or is he a kindhearted Stranger who helps those who are nearing the end of their time? Either way death has always been 1 of the greatest mysteries of our lives. Fleeting in and out of history. Charlie Buckton had always wondered what was next after life. Something she was thinking about quite a lot about as she sat outside her principles office wait for her mother to arrive. She wasn't scared of her principle or her mother. In fact she was never scared of anything much.

It wasn't surprising thought when she thought about it. She had always seamed to have a very tough Personality from a young age when her parents had gotten a divorce. Her parents had once been an happy amazing couple. They had met at a very young age round about 20 in the city Her mother had been a struggling artist when she had left school. Her father had joined the police academy at the age of 17. They had both met when they were in their early 20's. Ruth (Charlie's Mom) had gone into her local coffee house to get her usual cup of coffee. Black, 1 sugar. Then just as she picked up the coffee and moved towards her usual table, which was right by the door when she had collided into somebody, she fell to the floor and spilled the cup of scolding coffee onto that same person.

The man gave a yelp of pain and then had bent down to see if she was all right. As their eyes met a sudden spark had seam to flash before them. After that he had bought her a coffee, sat down at a table with her and they began to talk. After that years seemed to fly by they fell madly in love got married and had their two children Charlie and Ruby.

However something's never last I'm afraid. After Charlie turned 10 and ruby 6 The parents started to drift apart and started falling out. Then by the time Charlie was 12 her mother did the ultimate betrayal and cheated on her husband. Left him and for good measure took both of his daughters away from him. It was then that Charlie started acting up.

Now Charlie sat outside the Principles office for what seamed like the 100th time for fighting.

Just then the door opened up and there was Principle Green with a look that told Charlie all to well that he was not angry with her, But very Disappointed, Which made it worse. "Come on in Charlie" Green said as he opened his door fully. Charlie sat down in her usual seat in front of the teacher's desk and looked at her Principle as he sat down behind his desk.

He looked at her for a few more moments and sighed very deeply. "I don't know what to do with you Charlie. Every week you're causing trouble. You start fights, backchat teachers, start food fights flood the toilets and need to mention last year when your start a small fire in science class. But despite all that you're one of the smartest students in this school. You have strait A's across the board and your predicted to ace all your exams next year". This statement left Charlie even worse. Principle green continued. "Charlie I realize things have been hard for you but you need to realize that you can't be like this forever" Charlie nodded. She knew he was right. She had always tried to be the good child of the family. But I'm afraid to say that she did not succeed.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in" said principle green. The door flew open and there stood Charlie's mother. Claire Buckton. She was a very beautiful woman of about 40 she had sleek black hair and beautiful green eyes. There was always a kind expression on her face. But at this moment in time she was looking livid. "What have you been doing now" She snarled looking at her daughter. Charlie gave her mother an angry look and said with as much contentment as she could. "You got some nerve acting as though you care". "Don't you dare talk to your mother like that young lady" Said a deep voice from behind Claire. Charlie sighed. She knew whom that voiced belonged to and sure enough as her mother entered the office Jonathan Carter Claire's Husband followed in after her.

Charlie hated this man. He was arrogant right down to his pathetic shoes. He was an artist himself and owned a gallery just in the middle of the city. He was the one that Claire had cheated on Charlie's father with. Charlie had never forgiven him for tearing her family apart. "So what did she do this time"? John asked Green with a furious look at Charlie. Green look at Charlie for a fraction of a second and then returned his gaze back to Claire and John. "She got into a fight with one of the students" Green answered. John rounded on Charlie. "Again!?" he screamed at his stepdaughter. "Why is it your always causing trouble for your Mother and I?". At this point Charlie lost it. Springing to her feet she bellowed louder than he did. "Its got nothing to do with you what I do" She screamed loudly. At these words Claire shouted with rage. "Don't you ever speak to your father that way Charlie". Charlie froze. She was full of rage and hatred at what her mother had just said to her just then. "He isn't my father" Charlie said with a venomous whisper. Both of the parents looked shocked at those words. "He will NEVER be my father

2 hours later:

Charlie stood in the living room of her house Screaming at the top of her lungs. "I told you before "HE ISN"T MY FATHER'.". Her mother had dragged her after the Principle told Claire that he had no choice but to suspend Charlie. Now the mother and Daughter were continuing their screaming match. After what seamed like hours there was a knock on the door. John (who had been sitting on the couch smoking a joint) went to answer the door. "LOOK I DON"T CARE WHAT YOU THINK CHRLIE." Claire Screamed. "AT LEAST HE CAME TO THE SCHOOL. YOR REAL FATHER COULDN'T EVEN BE BOTHERED TO…." "Only cause you didn't phone him up to let him know" Said a voice coming through the door right behind Claire. Claire spun around to stare at the person who was behind and her face filled with shock, while Charlie face lit up with excitement. There standing behind her mother was non other than Ross Buckton, her Real father.

"DADDY" Charlie screamed pushing passed her mother and sprinting into her fathers open arms. Ross looked at Charlie for a few minutes, taking in the beautiful face that his eldest daughter had. It had been quite a while since he last saw his 2 daughters. Finally he tore his eyes away from Charlie's face to look at his ex wife, who finally seamed to regain her voice even though she was still trying to find words to speak. "What-How-Why?" that was all she seamed to manage. "Principle green phoned me after you guys had left his office and told me what happened" Ross said quietly staring at his ex-wife with something that looked remarkably like hatred. Just then john walked in pass ross and went to stand by Claire and took her hand into his. "What's this got to do with you though Buckton" John asked staring at Ross. Ross looked slightly taken aback by the question but at then answered in a tone that clearly told everyone in the room that he would like nothing better than to kill John. "She is MY daughter and it has everything to do with me". "Not in five years it hasn't" said John coldly. "Seeing as my ex-wife has told me to stay from her I thought it would be wise" Said Ross carefully but still using the same tone. Ross took his eyes of John and look back at his daughter. "Charlie Pack your stuff your coming with me".

These word were followed by stunning silence. That is until. "What does that mean. 'She's going with you'?" Claire screamed. "Just what I said" said ross. "I'm taking her to live with me in Summer Bay"

All in all it hadn't been easy getting out of there. Claire and John had shouted at ross for about half an hour before ross pulled out a official looking letter which had stated that Ross had gained the right to take his children away from Claire should he wish it. As John was paying for Ruby to go to the best boarding school in the country Ross had decided that for now the best thing for ruby was to stay at the school to get a good education, which of course ment that Ruby had to stay in the custody of her mother unless ruby wished to move. However Charlie Jumped at the chance to leave the life she had been stuck in for the last 3 years. Within an hour of her mothers cave in Charlie had had all her stuff packed and was ready to leave at a moments notice. The goodbyes were easy enough. Charlie promised to stay in touch via email and the occasional phone call. Then with a final hug and kiss from her mother Charlie left the apartment with her father got in his car and drove off towards her home her real home.

After 2 hours of driving they were finally there. Summer Bay. Her home. It hadn't changed much in the last 5 years although the diner had moved locations. And finally they came to the house. Now this hadn't changed at all. It was still the same as it ever was with its red bricks and its whit windows.

After 30 minutes of dragging Charlie's stuff through door and into her room Charlie and Ross sat down on her bed to look around. "you've redecorated in here" Charlie said with a smile on her face. This was true. The walls were no longer pink with pictures of pony's lining them. They were now cream with brown skirting boards. he had also place a brown wooden desk in a corner for her to do homework and for whatever other stuff was needed. "Right" Ross said looking at his daughter with something like pride. "I'll let you get settled in". he gave Charlie a swift kiss on the cheek and headed towards the door. "Dad" Charlie said quickly. Ross turned around. "Yeah?". "I love you" Charlie said with a smile. Ross smiled back wider "I love you to Charlz" and with that he left. Charlie sat on her bead and took in the surroundings of her old room. After a while she lay on her back and began to fall asleep feeling happier than anything. Because at last she was home.


End file.
